


Good Boy

by suhmydick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Play, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhmydick/pseuds/suhmydick
Summary: taeyong and johnny love each other--absolutely infatuated with one another. but they can't help but feel like something is missing in their little circle of love...so the couple decided to "adopt a puppy"
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> listen....don't give me that look!
> 
> tbh i had this concept in my back pocket for like months but never has the time to write it out so! i decided why not and try it now! so please enjoy this little fic i created <3
> 
> also remember to constantly educated yourself with what's happening around the world and to sign petitions! thank you for the support, pls leave a kudos + comment <3

"are you bored of me?"

taeyong asked as his legs draped over his lover's strong thighs, letting it stay there as he sunk into the plush booth as he sipped his white wine from his glass--not letting his eyes leave johnny's as his eyebrows knitted into a frown as his lips curved down.

"of course not, taeyong, why would you think that?" johnny asked in a calm voice. he let his large hand settle on taeyong's slim shin, caressing the clothes limb as he moved up and down his lower part of his leg, "i don't know," taeyong shrugged, sighing softly as he placed his wine glass back on the coaster it rested, "i feel like we lost so much sparks but i don't "unlove" you and that's what frustrates me,"

johnny hummed, understand taeyong as the latter pouted softly at his other half.

johnny and taeyong have been together for almost five years now and each day was like walking on sunshine.

the two first met on the first day of college--easily being friends as they found out they has similar majors in their shared performing arts class. johnny was a film major who was interested in becoming a writer in horror focus film while taeyong was a dance major who would like to be a professional choreographer.

the two clicked well and started to hang out more and more after classes ended until johnny decided to make the big move and ask taeyong on a date after two months of knowing each other. taeyong accepted it fast in a heartbeat; he didn't want to admit to it, but he was growing fond of the gentle giant and even started to catch some feelings for him.

and now here they are, all those years later and still in love with each other...but it just feels like something is off.

the couple has been going through a rough patch the past couple months. it was was almost strange the way it started to develop. 

the two were being happy, enjoying each other's time, touch, and love. it felt right, it felt normal. but they both started to drift slowly and slowly away from each other, as if it was meant to happen...and it has _never_ happened once in their relationship. not once have they ever felt like they needed to part from each other for space or privacy. the two had a mutual understanding of 'me' time and they both valued it very much.

johnny had his "boys' night" with his best buds jaehyun and yuta on sundays. the trio would always go and get some good burgers or pizza then go back to jaehyun's apartment and fuck around with video games or a shitty movie marathon after they go screw around at a bar for some good drinks.

taeyong had "girls' day" with his best friends ten and doyoung on saturdays. the trio would go for a morning jog then to their weekly yoga class. then treat themselves to some eggs benedict and strawberry french toast at a morning cafe while drinking mimosas and doing some light clothes shopping.

then spend their weekdays together. johnny did work as a writer but he was more freelance than a strict schedule, so he was able to create a more flexible schedule but get paid well. then taeyong became a ballet choreographer at a local dance studio in their city. luckily, the classes catered towards late teens and young adults so his classes would be from nine am to two pm.

it caused the two to have alot of time together...but it seemed like something happened between their time together.

johnny took a small sip from his black russian, letting the glass hang from his fingertips as he rested his elbow onto the plush booth seat, "i get it, baby. we haven't been ourselves lately--especially in our relationship,"

taeyong nodded slowly, feeling his heart tighten in his chest. he didn't want him and johnny to break up, that's probably the last thing taeyong wants. it would genuinely break taeyong's heart in thirty little pieces. but he didn't understand why it felt like there was a void between the two.

"i'm going to get another glass of wine, i'll be back," taeyong said in a soft breath.

johnny looked at his lover as taeyong returned the soft look. he smiled gently at his handsome giant and leaned in to give him a warm kiss on his cheek before removing his legs from his thighs and getting up to walk to the bar.

taeyong placed his glass on the dark wood and sighed softly before taking a seat on the barstool, "another glass of white wine, please," taeyong said as his chin rested on the palm of his hand and eyes looking up to see the small television play the newest soccer game that happened yesterday.

"coming right up!"

taeyong's ears perked up as it heard a much more younger voice than he's used to. the elder's eyes traveled back to look at the bartender to be pleasantly surprised to see a young man standing a little to his left, his back turned as he looked through the assortment of wine on the bar's wall. just by looking at the boy's backside, taeyong can already guess that this boy was far younger than the usual bartender who was roughly into his fifties and the owner of the place.

"i got the chardonnay, hun" taeyong said to help the poor boy out.

the boy turned around with an embarrassed expression on his face with a soft blush that started to grow onto the apples of his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head.

_dear fucking god he looked good enough to eat._

"thank you for telling me," the boy chuckled cutely as he turned around and looked towards the bottom and saw the freshly opened bottle of chardonnay that sat pretty in the dark wood, "usually the patrons here tease me and let me figure it out myself," he smiled kindly as he turned back around walked towards taeyong and his glass.

he opened the bottle wine and poured the light yellow liquid into the lovely glass as it filled up almost halfway before the young bartender closed the bottle back up and placed the wine in the small fridge that was behind him to properly chill.

"i don't think i've seen you before," taeyong spoke as he pulled his glass towards him with his finger from the bottom of the glass, "i'm used to seeing the owner as my wine distributer. wished he told me he was going to hire a cute one," taeyong said with a teasing pout and batter of his eyelashes, "then i would try and look nicer for you,"

the young bartender felt his face get hot which probably meant he was blushing as red as a tomato and making more of an embarrassing mess than he was before in front of a really handsome guy, who literally just complimented him.

"a-ahh thank you," the bartender chuckle softly, smiling down to the floor before meeting taeyong's eyes yet again, "i just started a couple weeks ago. i've been mostly part-time and i'm technically not "hired", this is my uncle's bar and he asked if i wanted to work in it from some money,"

taeyong hummed as he took the glass into his mouth, taking a sip of his wine that tasted much more sweet than it did before, "still. i'm upset he didn't tell me he had such a cute nephew. he really kept that a secret from me," 

the bartender just stuttered his words and let out cute chuckles as he tried to hold himself together in front of taeyong which was a great sight to see from the elder. 

the minute he put down his drink, he felt an arm lace around his shoulders and a familiar large hand giving his arm a gentle squeeze. taeyong smiled as he turned his head up to see his handsome lover standing there with a handsome grin on his face.

"sorry bartender if he's been keeping you busy," johnny said as he looked over at the young man with curious eyes, "taeyong has a tendency to be a bit chatty when he first meets someone," johnny laughed quietly as taeyong playfully elbowed him in the side.

"oh shush, i just wanted to get to know the boy," taeyong whined, pouting up at his lover's rude antics. the bartender couldn't help but feel a bit strange. now even a few minutes ago, the man, now he knew his name was taeyong, was just flirting with him. or he thought? and now the handsome man has an even handsome boyfriend? just his luck.

"i'm sorry, i should have said my name," the bartender smiled at the two who looked at him as he began to speak, "my name is mark, i'm kinda a part-timer," mark said with a kind smile as johnny returned it with his own set of pearly whites which mark couldn't help but find extremely pretty, "nice to meet you, i'm johnny and you just got to know taeyong," the elder chuckled as he introduced his lover to the adorable bartender.

"i was telling him that the owner is so mean for not telling me that he had such a cute bartender," taeyong crossed his arms and frowned playfully at johnny, "it's like he's setting me up for failure,"

johnny couldn't help but chuckle at how cute taeyong was acting, "sorry about this mark, taeyong loves to flirt and you might have became his next prey," mark laughed awkwardly as he understood the situation better.

"no, no, it's fine. i don't usually get complimented so that was nice to hear," mark said with a sweet smile as he pulled the tray of dirty glasses from under the bar to wash.

"you don't? that's hard to believe," johnny said with an raised eyebrow which caused mark to placed the tray on the bar to look up at johnny with surprised eyes. he heard that correctly right? that was johnny's voice, right? it didn't sound like taeyong...

"you're really handsome, mark. i can't see you not get complimented by people," johnny said with a nonchalant shrug, "they must be blind or something because you are very handsome and look like a complete catch, if you aren't already," johnny said with a polite hand up to mean he didn't mean to say anything rude.

mark's cheeks began to bloom hot again and now he was embarrassing himself in front of _two_ handsome guys...this was really his day.

"and _i'm flirting?_ " taeyong said in a mocking tone before smiling at the two, "well, it looks like the boy is busy, johnny. we should let him do his job and plus it's getting late. i have a bit of an early class tomorrow too since my students are doing a recital,"

taeyong gracefully got off the barstool and finished up his wine before putting the wine glass down and pushing it towards mark, "hopefully we see you again, mark," taeyong smiled as he intertwined his and johnny's fingers together, "have a good night,"

taeyong waved as he pulled johnny towards the door, making the giant chuckle at his short lover. johnny waved and said goodnight to mark as well before following taeyong right behind him. the to exited the bar and walked down the sidewalk to get to their car. 

johnny looked down at taeyong who was smiling to himself, "you want him, yongie?"

taeyong looked up at his lover to see the same eyes that taeyong had and he nodded, "we always wanted a puppy, johnny," 

x

ever since the couple met mark, they've been going back to the bar in hopes to see him. they always managed to get the boy almost every time as they started to realize his schedule.

the young bartender would work on thursdays, saturdays, and sundays. with an occasional monday or wednesday if his uncle need him to cover him. the couple started to come decided that saturday nights were probably the best for the two.

the two definitely made mark have an entertaining night. they would always sit at the barstools and chat with mark as he wipe down the glasses, throw away beer cans, or wash plates and utensils. it did make mark smile that he seemed interesting enough to have the very attractive couple to accompany him every saturday for the past month now. mark couldn't say he didn't love the attention because it would be a lie. he loved the way taeyong would look at him with sultry eyes, his lips being tinted a dark red when he would drink red wine instead of his white, and how his pretty blonde hair would be shaggy and soft-looking as his bangs would frame around his face.

then the way johnny would talk to him would make the latter feel special. johnny talked to mark with so much confidence and interest, almost as if he had multiple stories to tell just to mark. his honey dripping voice would be music to his ears as his joyful laughter would make mark smile to himself all the time. the couple gave mark so much attention...but he didn't get why.

the two were obviously in love with each other--by the way mark would see the two gaze at each other, speak playfully towards one another, and even make sex jokes to make the other blush. yet mark was the source of their attention.

"mark, we're gonna go upstairs," johnny broke the young bartender from his thoughts, "your uncle should be coming soon, right? come up when your done," johnny gave the boy a smile as well did taeyong.

"w-why can't you stay here?' mark asked, probably a little too desperately but mark couldn't help but want them to stay with him.

mark didn't see taeyong sly smirk before he pulled his lips into a mischievous smile, "johnny and i need to talk about something real quick, and it's something we want to talk to you about in private,"

mark was still confused at the two as taeyong and johnny slid off the stools and walking hand-in-hand upstairs to the balcony of the bar. it made the boy gulp as he saw the swing of taeyong's hips in his dangerously tight jeans and the swoleness of johnny's thick thighs that were hugged by his own tight jeans.

"please hurry up and come..."

mark put the clean glasses back in the cabinet when he heard a familiar voice come from the front door. mark looked over his shoulder and saw his uncle walk towards the bar, making the latter relieve.

"you can go, marky boy," his uncle said as he walked inside his bar and patted his nephew's shoulder, "thank you for the help,"

mark nodded and quickly made his way out behind the counter and towards the steps to the upstairs balcony. hardly anyone went up there--the lights were too dimmed and there was no tv, which caused the men downstairs to strictly stick to the end of the bar for it. 

mark got up to the final steps as he looked around the dimmed room to see no one around. his eyebrows furrowed into a confused frown, "where are they?" mark muttered to himself until he heard a gargled gasp from the back left corner.

it caused the boy to jump but follow the sound until his eyes widen to see taeyong and johnny in the corner booth, making out with each other. their tongues getting shoved down each others' throats as taeyong hands wonder down johnny's body and to his lower half while johnny was flicking his thumb over taeyong's sensitive nip over his thin cotton tee, making the latter moan and gasp softly into his mouth.

"w-whoa," mark spoke, a little too loud than he wanted to let out.

johnny pulled away from taeyong who was panting softly as his lover stopped the kiss, letting his head clear up a bit as he laid his head on the giant's comforting shoulder, "hi mark, sorry we started without you,"

_without him?_

"w-what do you mean?" mark asked in slight confusion; everything was still happening so suddenly that mark hasn't fully grasp what he just saw. he didn't even realize johnny getting out of the booth, helping the dazed taeyong out as well as his arm safely wrapped around yong's waist as the couple walked to the cute latter.

"wasn't obvious we liked you?" johnny said in a hushed tone, taeyong smirked softly as he laid his head on johnny's shoulder again, his hands pressing against his boyfriend's chest, "we went out of way to figure out your work schedule and make sure to sit right in front of you to talk to you," taeyong chimed in as mark's eyes moved to him, "we weren't being secretive about it. we were practically telling you that we thought you were the cutest thing in the world."

mark cheeks bloomed red again, his face felt hot and so did his ears. he couldn't believe what he was hearing. the two hottest people he has ever encountered and talked to is saying they liked him? that they thought he was cute? this can't be real, can it?

"you're so cute, markie~" taeyong teased as he walked towards mark, making the boy jump as taeyong's slender hand caressed mark's cheekbone, "when i first talked to you, i instantly knew i wanted you,"

taeyong looked over his shoulder to make lustrous eye contact with his lover, "even johnny wanted you," the elder looked back at mark with a soft smirk, "we wanted to make you our cute little puppy~"

mark felt his cock twitch in his boxers. he gulped down the last saliva that was in his dry mouth and let his eyes waver slightly. it was difficult to look taeyong in the eyes when he had such a ravenous look, "p-puppy? what do you mean by p-puppy?" mark asked, his eyes finally meeting taeyong's as they were dark with lust and love. it waved mark's heart in the most delicious way.

"it means you're ours to play with, to love, to spoil," johnny's voice thundered into mark's ears as the giant walked towards the smaller men, letting his hand lay on taeyong's shoulder, "basically you're going to date us and make us really happy,"

"puppy,"

mark whined at taeyong's voice calling for what seemed to be him. taeyong's eyes widen in delight, letting a satisfied smile purse through his lips as he looked at the cute latter, "we wanna have fun with you. do you want to come with us home?"

"yes please,"

x

"johnny don't be so rough with him," taeyong pouted as johnny pushed the cute bartender onto their queen sized bed, making mark hit the mattress with a loud thumb and a dumb-founded expression on his face.

"baby, he's fine. he probably likes to be thrown around like a ragdoll," johnny smirked down at mark while he unbuckled his belt, letting it slide off the loops of his jeans as taeyong circled around the bed and crawl onto the bed.

"still, he's our puppy, we should spoil him a little sweeter," taeyong said as he helped mark from behind, earning a soft 'thank you' from the latter which made taeyong smiled warmly at the cute boy. he gave mark a small kiss on the cheek before letting his hands pull off his black long sleeve, "make mommy and daddy proud, okay puppy?"

mark whimpered and it caused an unholy chain reaction. 

johnny shucked off his pants in the fastest way possible while he taking off his shirt. his hand made way to mark's pretty little throat and squeeze gently around his airways to see how the boy would react. mark whimpered again, looking up at johnny in the most sinful way he has ever seen.

"our puppy likes being choked? likes the feeling of daddy's big hands around his throat, huh?"

mark tried to nod but johnny's hand prevented his head to make much movement, "he would look prettier with this on,"

taeyong movement made the two look over at the man who was pulling a pretty white collar that had lace frill peaking at the ends of the collar with a cute little heart pendant that says "puppy" in the middle. it made johnny smirk and mark bite his lip as taeyong crawled towards him with the pretty collar.

"can you move your hand, daddy?" taeyong asked sweetly as johnny went down to give him a peck on the lips before removing his hand on mark's throat. mark was able to breathe a bit clearly as taeyong wrapped the collar around his neck and locking it from behind, "how does he look, daddy?"

"fucking beautiful,"

the compliment went straight to mark's cock. the boy never thought of himself as submissive or anything like that but something about johnny's assertiveness and taeyong's sultriness makes mark's head get all cloudy and wants to obey the two like a good boy.

"and to finish it off," taeyong said as mark feels something fit smug on the top of his head.

the dazed boy tried to look up to see what was on his head which made the older men chuckle cutely at their silly puppy, "it's little puppy ears, baby. just to make you look more like our sweet puppy," taeyong explained as he leaned down and gave mark a sweet kiss on his lips.

"let's get it moving, yong. i'm getting way too impatient," johnny rasped as the two looked up to their dominant boyfriend, "sorry markie, johnny has been waiting for a month for you, he can't take it anymore~"

johnny smirked at the two as taeyong latched his lips onto mark's mouth after he finished his sentence. the older let his hands roamed to the front of mark's body and roamed his slender hands up to mark's cute little chest, letting both of his index fingers and thumbs pinch mark's rosy nipples, causing the boy to yelp softly in taeyong's mouth that was getting drowned out by the way their tongues began to swirl with each other.

"jesus fuck, isn't that a sight," johnny groaned as he fisted his cock into his fingers, stroking himself as he watched his cute lovers make out with each other.

taeyong's eyes fluttered open to look over at johnny's hand getting busy by itself and taeyong didn't want to allow it, "markie~" taeyong pulled away from the puppy boy which made him whine and chase after taeyong's lips in a hazy rush.

it caused taeyong to giggle and let his fingers squish mark's soft cheeks and direct his head to johnny's hard-on, "look puppy, daddy is all hard and leaking. he probably wants a nice and wet place to get him off," taeyong whispered into mark's ears that made the latter squirm in the elder's hold.

"suck him, boy," taeyong said as he release mark from his hold, letting the boy scoot towards the edge of the bed with pleading eyes looking up at johnny. johnny smiled softly and looked down at his cute puppy and he inched closer to him, "open," the giant commanded and instantaneously mark opened his mouth with his tongue lolling out.

johnny inserted the head of his cock into mark's mouth and groaned at the feeling of the boy's mouth. it was warm and wet, an actual dream-like feeling as his cock started to go more and more in until johnny felt his cock's head hit the back of mark's throat, feeling the shallow breaths of the puppy boy. mark's eyes began to water as he felt johnny's cock pulsate against his throat, making the latter want to moan so badly but the thick length caused mark to almost choke if he didn't go careful at his breathing.

"markie, sit on your knees for me please," taeyong asked as he lovingly patted mark's ass to move onto his knees. 

the boy complied slowly, making sure johnny's cock nestles nicely in his throat as he move to be on his knees, letting his back arch for taeyong to see.

"mm, what a good boy," johnny groaned as he slowly took out his cock halfway from mark's mouth before slamming it back inside the wet chamber, making mark gag a little but moan at the same time.

johnny's hand made its way in the back of mark's dark locks as he held the boy's head in place as his hips grinded into mark's mouth perfectly as mark's tongue toyed with the underside of johnny's length and mark's throat tightening ever-so-slightly when johnny's head brushes the back of it. 

"fu-fuck, oh shit, fu-fuck," johnny stutters as he threw his head back, making his hips snap into mark's mouth in a strong pace, edging its way to ecstasy.

taeyong smirked as he leaned down and took a fat stride up mark's hole, moaning softly against the shaven skin. it made mark twitch at the feeling of his ass being eaten by taeyong but it didn't last long as the elder inserted a lubed up finger slowly into his hole, letting it go in and out at an excoriatingly slow pace, "gotta get you ready for daddy's cock, baby," taeyong said as he added one more finger and started to scissor the boy at a much more faster and harder pace.

it made mark whimper; the feeling of both of his holes being plugged was making the boy go on cloud nine. his body felt flush and heavy, his head going all cloudy, and his jaw getting slack as johnny grinded into it. there was a familiar coil in his tummy and he knew he didn't want to cum like this. in a panicked hurry, mark reached on and patted johnny's thigh--making the oldest stop his actions and pull out of the boy's mouth concerned.

"what's wrong, puppy?" johnny asked, making taeyong halt his movements and pull out his fingers from mark's hole. it caused the boy to whine, he wanted to be filled so badly.

"gonna cum..wanna cum from daddy's cock," mark slurred as he turned around, still positioned on his hands and knees as he arched his back just like he did for taeyong but this time for johnny, "p-please fill me up, d-daddy. i-i wanna go s-stupid on your c-cock. i-i wanna be f-filled with your m-milk so b-bad,"

johnny growled, fisting his cock as he aligned himself to mark's hole, letting the head of his cock rub against his puckering hole.

"suck mommy off, baby. we don't want him to feel alone, right?" johnny said as his large hand made contact to mark's ass, leaving a soft pink handprint--causing the latter to moan softly as he looked up to taeyong, "m-mommy, i w-wanna choke on your c-cock. c-can you stuff m-my m-mouth with your c-cock?" mark begged as one hand pawed at taeyong's harden cock that sat pretty against the man's slender stomach.

"of course baby, take your time, okay?" taeyong cooed as he sat in front of mark, aligning his cock to mark's mouth as his lips greedily wrapped around the head of taeyong's cock.

"oh fuck," johnny hissed as he pushed his cock into mark's ass, the hole opening slowly as johnny inched inside the hot insides. it felt like it was melting johnny's cock into his asshole.

"f-fuck, does it feel good, johnny?" taeyong moaned softly as his hand pushed mark down onto his cock as the boy bobbed his head on his mommy's cock, whimpering at the harsh stretch that johnny's cock was giving.

"so fucking good. he's sucking me in," johnny groaned as his hips pulled away from mark before snapping back into him. it made the latter moan against taeyong's cock and the elder to throw his head back in pleasure, "fuck, do it again, johnny. he loves it,"

johnny didn't need to be told twice as his hips started to snap and buck in a steady rhythm. it was slow and passionate but mark craved more. he wanted to be _destroyed_ and johnny caught on quickly. the giant started to quicken his pace and go harder against mark's hips, moaning at the feeling of mark's hole clenching around his cock in the most delicious way.

"f-fuck, that's it puppy, suck the cum of out me and mommy," johnny moaned as his pace started to stutter; the familiar feeling of a knot becoming untied was bubbling in his stomach as taeyong was moaning in pleasure. the mommy was thrown back onto the bed as he grinded his hips up to meet his eager puppy's sucking. it was like mark was thirsty for his cum. it made taeyong's body twitch and feel of butterflies flying around in his stomach that wanted to be release so badly. 

"f-fuck, puppy, that's it! o-oh good boy, g-gonna cum! swallow it like a g-good boy!" taeyong moaned as he felt his cute little puppy whimper against his cock and it unraveled taeyong. he felt his stomach twist as his cum began to spurt from his cock and down mark's warm throat. it made the elder twitch and shake as mark happily sucked the cum out of his mommy's cock, drinking it like it was water as he released the cock from his mouth with a satisfying 'pop'.

he felt mark clamp around and release around his cock, the latter felt mark get desperate trying to get johnny's cum too. it made the giant smirk, he hasn't seem someone so desperate for his cum like taeyong when they first started dating. taeyong was the biggest cumslut for johnny; constantly asking for johnny to cum down his throat or to slam his cum far into him that he could "make babies". it felt so good to see it again, but this time with his cute new puppy.

"how bad you want it, markie?" johnny asked as he let his large hand slap against the pink flesh again, feeling mark jolt at the pain in pleasure. the boy let out a loud moan that got muffled by taeyong kiss, the elder's tongue swirling around his mouth to get a tatse of his sweet cum before pulling away to see an exotic string of saliva between the two's lips.

johnny slapped his hand down one more onto mark's ass, making the boy yelp and buck, "i asked you a fucking question, don't make me have to punish you on your first nice, puppy," johnny warned the cute boy before mark's head shook fast.

"n-no daddy, d-don't punish me, i-i want your cock s-so bad. i-i wanna die on it. i w-wanna fuck it forever and e-ever. i w-wanna be daddy and m-mommy's personal cum d-dumpster, please!" mark pleaded to his daddy; not wanting a moment of this lust to ever end. 

his body was on fire and he felt his body mold and shape itself around his daddy's cock. he wanted to be filled like a dirty, filthy, fucking slut so bad. he wanted to please his daddy and mommy so bad.

"w-want it so b-bad, d-daddy," mark whined as he felt johnny grip onto the back of his hairs and tugged the boy to arch his back up more, "then fucking take it. be a good fucking boy and take my fucking cum," the giant release mark as the latter nodded and tried his hardest to look back at him but couldn't at the overwhelming feeling of intense coil that stirred within his stomach.

johnny groaned as he continue his hard and fast pace into mark's hole. he couldn't help but feel himself stutter as mark desperately tried to make johnny cum as quickly as possible to make his hole be filled of him. it was so fucking sexy and johnny couldn't get enough of it. so, he decided not to tease the cute little puppy anymore and give him what he fucking wanted.

"f-fuck, now take my cum, b-baby," johnny moaned as mark collapsed onto the mattress, the puppy boy becoming a babbling and moaning mess as he felt his insides be torn to shreds by johnny's powerful cock, "p-please give m-me, d-daddy..."

johnny groaned as his hips slammed back into mark one more time, letting his head thrown back as a flash of white clouded his vision as his cock filled mark with his cum. mark cooed and gasped as he felt the thick liquid be spurted into his ass, filling up the deepest parts of him with the color white and that alone made mark's whole body shake as his cock dripped out his own cum onto the sheets, leaving the puppy in an aggressive slightly dry orgasm that took over his entire body.

"baby's tired, daddy," taeyong said as johnny carefully pulled his cock out of mark's hole, seeing hole gap then grasp around nothing but air that made johnny hiss softly, "lay him down, love. i'll get a rag and warm water,"

taeyong nodded as he helped mark lay against the pillows on the bed. mark's eyes kept fluttering as it was way too heavy to even keep open, "it's okay, puppy. you can sleep, we'll take care of you," taeyong cooed as he placed a soft kiss on mark's forehead for reassurance.

"i love you two," mark mumbled as he looked at taeyong for the last time before drifting to sleep, it caused the elder to giggle and pet the boy's messy hair. the mommy carefully took of his collar and placed it on the bedside table before looking at the cute boy once more.

"we love you more, markie~"

**Author's Note:**

> twitter // 'suhmydick' replace the 'I' with an "L'


End file.
